


Worth It?

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: Demon Hyuk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: All you wanted to do was go to the concert
Kudos: 2





	Worth It?

You had gotten desperate. Your friend had managed to get a ticket for the upcoming VIXX concert but you couldn’t. Ever since you took a gap year from college, you’ve had nothing but bad luck. But a couple weeks ago, your mom had mentioned that your grandpa was interested in demonology back in the day and that a box of his stuff was in the attic. Curious, you took it upon yourself to do some digging while everyone was gone for the afternoon. You moved a bunch of boxes out of your way when you finally find it hidden in the corner. Going through the box, you find a thick book at the bottom. 

“Y/N?” Your mom yelled from downstairs.

“Coming mom!”

~~~~~

After your parents turned in for the night, you begin to flip through the book. It was the usual doom and gloom that you expected but half-way through, it started going into how to summon actual demons. Biting your lip, you flipped passed the incubi, familiars, named demons to a demon of fate. All you needed was a black candle, a salt circle and a drop of blood. That...is a lot less than you were expecting. You bookmark the page and put the book under your bed. With your parents going out of town this weekend, your plans were set. 

~~~~~

Saturday night and you were going back and forth. Were you really going to do this? The candle was lit. The circle was set. You had the needle in hand but was it worth it? 

With a bracing deep breath, you pricked your finger. Yes. Yes it was. 

As soon as your drop of blood hit the floor in the circle, you stumbled backwards as dark smoke swirled up into a man. Not just any man. It was Sanghyuk.

“What the—“

“How may I be of service?” He asks. His voice is the same but there is an echo to it, not of this earth. 

“This isn’t happening.”

“Well, you did summon me, so I can assure you that this is very much happening.”

You begin to pace, frantically running your hands through your hair, “I know that, but I wasn’t expecting it to be you of all people.”

He raises an eyebrow at that, “You know me?” Hyuk then looks around the room, noticing the VIXX poster and the few albums on your bookshelf, “Ohh..I see. You’re a Starlight?”

You nod. He shuffles his feet, his suave exterior crumbling as he bites his lip. He turns away from you, mumbling to himself, “I’ve never run into this before,” Sanghyuk looks back at you, “I guess you know this part of me now. In any case, how can I be of service?”

“Well I was going to ask for a ticket to a concert, but now I don’t know.”

“VIXX’s concert?”

Shyly, you nod. He ponders for a moment, like he’s debating something. Then he nods to himself.

“For you, that would cost nothing at all,” he walks to edge of the ring, his dark eyes boring into yours. With a smirk, he extends a hand to you, “Well, do we have a deal?”


End file.
